


absolutes

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [30]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Only Sith deals in absolutes (says Ezekiel to Eve).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



Eve sounds both disappointed and disapproving, which Ezekiel thinks might be a bit rich, given that she basically proposes suicide. 

“If nobody goes into that portal to close it from the other side, this entire city would die. It’s my job to do things like this, so I’m going to to do it. It’s an absolutely obvious option, don’t you see?”

Ezekiel does not, in fact, see. He says, hearing himself as if it’s somebody else: “Only Sith deals in absolutes, Eve, you’re better than that,” and throws her aside with a move she taught him - and then he jumps.


End file.
